Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 4 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 5 }{ 5 } $
$ = 5 - 4 \times 2 + 1 $ $ = 5 - 8 + 1 $ $ = -3 + 1 $ $ = -2 $